


A Whole Lifetime

by Tailhearts



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailhearts/pseuds/Tailhearts
Summary: Eiji Okumura has hidden his abilities all his life. Within the small town he grew up he was safe, but he is curious about the outside world and what it has to offer.





	A Whole Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to a fantasy AU partly inspired by my many games of Dungeons and Dragons because I am that sort of nerd apparently. I find it kind of hard to write stuff based on real locations even if I do research it feels like i must KNOW EVERYTHING. “If I turn at this street corner what comes then?” Which is a bit of a pain and I haven’t gotten over that yet. But I mean hey, this is only my third fic in YEArS, also my FIRSt Long fic IN YEArs. So I hope you can overlook some mistakes as I try and guide you through a adventure of a lifetime because these two deserve a whole lifetime together.  
> Anyways super short beginning because I really want to know if anyone is interested in reading it before I continue and plan out too much for it. So tell me what you think! And if you want more!

Sometimes magic will explode all at once in a person, no studying, no bond with a otherworldly being. Some speculate it’s a gift from the goddesses, others say it’s a curse. Maybe it was luck? It doesn’t really matter because sometimes it’s just there in their heart, powerful and hard to control, but so desired by many.  
Eiji had lived in a small village for most of his life where his magical potency was a good held secret within the community. Within the country the king was always looking for sorcerers, people with innate magical ability. The kings guards got many reports of magical fires rising from the village but it was always blamed on the village’s wizard or the druid that sometimes wandered into the village to restock their supplies (Who was very much considered a part of the community and thus knew about Eiji’s magical prowess). However, Eiji couldn’t live a life secluded from the world forever. It was not in his interests either, he loved the nature and wandering through the forest. Many times he had joined the druid to learn some of his craft, what roots you can eat, how you know which animal had passed by recently, how to take care of the nature around us. But he wanted to know more about the bigger world, the cities, the people. What is there to learn? 

Finally the day Eiji had dreamed of for a long time had come, he was leaving for Dryhold, a medium sized city a two days ride from the small village where he spent the first 20 years of his life. A very, very long time. Ibe needed to go on a supply run for the tavern and some other things that were requested from some people. Eiji had begged him to let him follow along. After much thought and deep discussions with quite a few of the people in town and even some of the town elders he was allowed to leave.  
“For educational purposes only, don’t let them know”  
And so they were on their way, a excited feeling spread inside Eiji, finally he was on his way to the big new world. 

The days passed slowly as they traveled on the dirt roads towards Dryhold, Eiji was at first excited to see a bigger city but also nervous. But that excitement and nervousness settled as the days passed… Days and days…. So many many days. Everytime they stopped for the night to let the horses rest he felt so restless, he hadn’t done anything throughout the whole day just watching the landscape pass by slowly.  
“Eiji, light the fire for me please” Ibe looked at him with a kind smile as he motioned towards the small pile of woods he had assembled. With a small sigh Eiji walked up to it and sat down, he pressed his thumb towards his middle finger before whispering to the woods and the fire that soon would be there and snapped his fingers. The fire quickly took hold of the wood and burned warm.  
“When will we get there?” Eiji asked and Ibe chuckled, he had been well aware of Eijis restlessness.  
“Tomorrow”

The sun had just begun setting when he saw the first buildings come over the horizon, once again Eiji felt extremely excitement, they were finally here. He was finally someplace new, with new people, and new houses, new food. New everything!  
As they drove past the gate into the city something caught Eiji's eyes, a blonde man with a pair of piercing green eyes that were staring directly at him.

To Be Continued...


End file.
